Green Ribbons and Broken Seashells
by TwinkleTwinkleLittleTARDIS
Summary: "My money's on the boy." he declared. "His name is Finnick," I said "he's only 14."
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just the intro of the story. It's short, but I think it's good. I just wanted to give you guys a little sneak peek, just to see if you like it.**_

_**If you do I'll continue the story! :) **_

"Hey, Margaret! I didn't think you'd be mentoring this year."

I turned around to see Haymitch approaching me from across the room.

Haymitch Abernathy, the only living victor from District 12. Won his Hunger Games just 15 years ago.

"And I didn't think you'd be sober for them," I remarked "So I guess we were both wrong. And you know you can call me Mags, or Maggie. Margaret seems to... ugh."

He laughed a little "I thought Perseus was mentoring this year." he said. "With Chelsea, I mean."

"Well yeah, it was her turn. But I volunteered to be mentor this year instead." I said.

"Why?"

"Well didn't you hear?" I asked "Chelsea's pregnant."

He raised an eyebrow at me "Is that so? Well congratulate her for me, would you Maggie?"

I smiled a little "I'm not sure she wants to keep it. The poor thing, she knows it wont make it through it's 14th birthday. The Capitol never misses a chance for entertainment." I said.

"Is that the reason why you never had kids?" he asked.

"One of them. Besides, I have enough kids to take care of already." I say motioning towards this year's tributes.

He laughed, louder this time "At least yours have a chance," he said glancing over at my tributes "My money's on the boy." he declared.

"His name is Finnick," I said "he's only 14."

"He sorta reminds me of me,"

And this time I laughed "Looks don't get you anywhere. Skill does, you should know that. I'm thinking Aedre, that's the girl. She's 17, she's strong, she-"

"Looks can be deceiving Maggie," he said "You should know that."

_**I hope you liked it! Let me know if I should continue it :)**__** REVIEW! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote the first chapter yesterday, since I got a couple reviews on it I decided to write the second today!**

**I hope it's good!**

**I'm very anxious to write about the arena!**

**It's where the tittle comes from. **

**Sooo.. review! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

The tribute parade is about to begin. Oh how wonderful.

I walk toward my tribute's chariot to find only the boy there. "Finnick, where's Aedre?" I asked.

"She's over there talking to 2," he said "probably about an alliance."

"Well in that case shouldn't _you_ be talking to some of the tributes about an alliance as well?"

He smirked "I don't need an alliance."

I walked away rolling my eyes _'interesting kid'_ I thought. I'm walking towards Aedre as fast as I can. The last thing I need is the chariot rides being delayed. It's happened before, the gamemakers made sure the tributes were punished.

I swear everyone in the Capitol has serious anger issues.

"Aedre!" I yelled "Chariot. Now." and with that she dropped whatever conversation she was having and went back to take her place.

But I remained where I was.

The District 2 tributes always gave everyone _that look_. I don't know what it meant, but it was creepy.

District 2 has always been known for their love of torture.

_Twisted little minds. _

They stared at me. And I stared back. If either of my tributes team up with these kids they'll be killed in their sleep.

"They look pretty promising, don't they?" the voice came from behind me. I spun around to find none other than Enobaria Lions smirking at me.

It's only been 3 years since her Hunger Games and she's already mentoring.

I remember her Hunger Games very clearly, I was mentor then.

Killed my tributes with a rope. Who knew a 17 year old girl could be so violent?

And that wasn't the worst of it.

She ripped out the throat of the last remaining tribute with her teeth.

I smiled sweetly at her "They do." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

But she just ignored me as if I hadn't said anything "You know, I'm thinking about getting my teeth altered." She said "As a reminder of my victory."

"Why would you want to remember that?" I asked.

"In District 2 that is what we would call a stupid question."

One of the guys working there shouted for everyone to take their places before I could reply.

I quickly paced toward District 4's chariot. We didn't have much time so I just shouted my instructions at them as fast as I could "Heads high! Smiles! Do not make eye contact with the President! Don't-"_ take your eyes of the audience_ I would have said. But the chariot started moving forward before I had the chance.

"Good luck!" I shouted.

I hadn't noticed the outfits they were wearing until now.

Aedre in a silky green dress, and Finnick wearing a couple of fishnets.

_Fishnets._

Who authorized _that?_

I needed to have a talk with the stylist about this.

I got there just in time to meet them at the training center just as they got off the chariots. Luckily the stylist were there to help them off.

I was planning to yell at them for that fishnets stunt they tried to pull.

But it worked, the crowd loved it.

I bet the kid's already got some willing sponsors.

"C'mon," I said "Let's go watch the recaps."

* * *

**Hoped you like it! I'm planning on updating everyday as much as I can! I'm still kinda new at writing fanfictions so, sorry if it's horrible xD**

**K, baii. REVIEW! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This one's not that good. But I wanted to get training over with as soon as possible. I'll write another today, I swear. **_

Morning coffee.

One of the few things that keeps me sane on days like this.

Perseus is a lot of help, most victors aren't as generous as he is.

But even he can get fed up with the tributes sometimes.

"You wake up the boy, I'll get the girl." I said.

He nodded in agreement and walked pass me towards Finnick's room. And I walked to Aedre's.

I reached her door and started pounding on it with fist.

"Aedre get up! First day of training, c'mon!"

No answer.

"Aedre!"

I hear the locks click and the door slides open "I'll be ready in a minute," said Aedre "I'll go get changed."

Without another word I walked back towards the breakfast table expecting to find Perseus there. Instead I find Finnick. "Where's Perseus?" I asked.

He shrugged "I don't know. Bathroom I guess.."

I sat down next to him, he was wearing his training uniform. "You're dressed already?"

"I woke up early," he said "So I had an avox bring me my uniform."

"Oh, interesting.."

I picked up my coffee mug and took a sip."Do you have a token?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the room. I brought a couple seashells," he said without looking up from his plate, which wasn't even filled.

"That was my token too," I whispered, almost to myself. But he heard it, he looked up at me for a second or two, then looked back down. The room got very quiet, so much that I could hear footsteps.

They were walking towards us, or past us at least.

I saw Perseus enter the room followed by Aedre "Finally decided to show up?" I asked.

"Floricienta wanted to talk to me about something," he said "Nothing important."

"And what about you Aedre?" I asked.

"I took a quick shower,"

After that me and Perseus went over all the strategies we came up with.

I'm not even sure if they were listening, it looked to me like they were more focused on eating.

But we needed to know their straights.

"What are your strengths?" I asked.

"I'm good with a knife" said Aedre.

"I can use a trident," said Finnick.

"Good, good. Alright, almost time to go." My gaze fell on Aedre "Do you already have an alliance with the careers?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Good," I looked towards Finnick "What about you?"

"No."

_Whatever._ I guess he doesn't plan on surviving after all.

Floricienta led them to the center soon after, and I was left with Perseus and a couple of avoxes.

"You think we can get one of them home?" I asked.

"I hope not."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look at them Mags. Do you have any idea what the Capitol might do to them if they win?" he asked.

He hesitated a moment before speaking again

" Did you know that Aedre has 3 little brothers? And Finnick, I've seen him around the district. He doesn't have a family, but you'd be surprised at what he has to loose."

**REVIEW! BWT Sorry my chapters are so short! **


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Perseu the walls were blue, and the carpets were green.

There were carvings of mermaids all over the ceiling.

The rooms were supposed to s talked in the living area at the training center frequently. Whenever we got the chance that is. We were always so busy and never had a chance to sit and relax.

The room was big,be remodeled every year, but it was always the same theme for us.

"I'm getting too old to be doing this,"

"Nah, it's probably just the stress. Tributes can be a real handful sometimes."

He was right, this was very stressful "And we haven't even gotten to the games yet." I said.

"They'll be off to the games by tomorrow,"

* * *

"Did both of you remember your token?" Asked Perseus.

Finnick nodded and took out 2 seashells tied by a string from his shirt pocket. "Okay good,"

"I didn't bring a token." said Aedre.

"You don't want one?" I asked.

"I don't need one. I intend on going back home. "

"But there's no guarantee you will,"

* * *

Me and Perseus sat side by side waiting for the games to begin.

We could see all the tributes standing on their plates, and the cameras began to do close ups of some of the tributes.

I laughed a little when the camera landed on Finnick for the 4th time.

"The camera loves him," said Perseus clearly entertained by the whole thing.

"30 seconds..." I hate waiting for this.

"25." Oh gosh, here come the blood.

"19," I can't watch.

14." But I have to watch...

"10" Camera landed on Aedre for the first time.

"3...2...1..."

* * *

**BLASTOFF! XD**

**K, sorry I didn't update, I'm having some technical difficulties.**

**And sorry it's so short. I promise I'll write a longer one next time. I just thought I'd give you this instead of nothing at all. **

**Oh, by the way, it's going to be Finnick's point of view from now on. M'kay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I promised a longer chapter, and here it is!**

**I know it's still short, but in case you haven't noticed ; I'M NOT A VERY CREATIVE PERSON!**

**And I'm also like SUPER new at writing these, sooo ._. yeah. **

**ENJOY!_ FINNICK'S POV_**

* * *

I ran away as fast as humanly possible.

I didn't get anything from the cornucopia. Not even a single knife.

The arena was a lot like home. It wasn't a beach. There was no sand, no palm trees, but there was water. And that was more than enough for me.

I can hear screams and disturbing laughter from where I am. Wherever it is I am. Where _am_ I?

I know I ran for at least 10 minutes… North?

_Oh, who cares? I guess I'll just keep walking._

* * *

Alright, I know I haven't been in the arena for any longer than an hour.

35 minutes at most.

And I've already got a parachute.

…_It's good to be me… _

I pick up the silver parachute from where it landed on the ground and notice a green ribbon tied around it. Even though I don't need to undo the ribbon to open the silver container, I do it anyway and keep it in my pocket.

I'm not so sure why I did that.

I slowly open the container and see a note sitting on top of a small wooden box.

I pick up the note and unfold it ;

* * *

_You got fans, kid. _

_I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, you must be doing it right. Keep it up. _

_Oh, and by the way, you might want find shelter soon. _

_Enjoy my little gift. _

_Your wonderful mentor, Mags. _

* * *

I pick up the small wooden box and examine all its sides. Then I notice what's written on the sides

_**'Air compressed blanket. Courtesy of the Capitol. May the odds be ever in your favor!' **_

and at the very bottom there's a small red button, which must be what releases the blanket.

I'm curious as to how it works, but I better save that button until find some shelter.

The bloodbath would be over by now, and Aedre and the rest of the careers probably out hunting by now, so I definitely don't want to be out in the open.

_Oh wait a minute, I'm Finnick Odair. I can do freaking anything._

There are plenty of loose tree branches around, and I decide to collect some and make it into a fort or something. I've got at least 2 hours until the sun sets. This should be enough time for me to find a good hiding spot, and collect the branches and build a fort.

But first, I'm hungry.

I should go get some fish from the stream nearby. I still remember some of Mags' tips on making fishhooks, and I can use some of the vines around here and attach them to it.

I bet it's not at all that different than fishing at home.

* * *

It isn't long before I catch my first fish.

Then the second.

Then the third.

I probably should have done this earlier.

I can't light a fire and cook them now. It's dark out.

When I do realize what it means, I almost puke.

_I'm going to have to eat it raw. _

And the arena will only get worse from here.

_...Oh God... _

* * *

**_...Yeah. Raw fish. Ew. _**

**_But he's a survivor. He'll be fine. xD Reviewww . Reviews always make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3_**


End file.
